1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf practice machine set in a golf practice range or the like, and particularly to a golf ball conveyor for use in such a golf practice machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a golf practice range, golf balls hit from respective hitting boxes and scattered on a green are collected, cleaned, conveyed to the respective hitting sides, and received in ball tanks installed in front of automatic tee-up machines in the boxes.
A belt conveyor is usually used as a golf ball conveyer which is set on a golf ball conveying line.
However, in such a golf ball conveyer constituted by a belt conveyor, an endless belt is disposed vertically, so that the height of the golf ball conveyer becomes large as a whole, and particularly when the golf ball conveyer is buried in a floor not lower than a second concrete floor, the concrete floor becomes inevitably thicker.
In addition, the driving of the belt or the collision of golf balls with each other causes much noise. Further, since the belt conveyor extends in a straight line, when the golf ball conveying line is bent, a plurality of short belt conveyors are combined with each other, and a golf ball conveyed from one belt conveyor is dropped onto the next belt conveyor to thereby deliver the golf ball between belt conveyors. Therefore, there is a disadvantage such that a plurality of belt conveyors must be provided, and the golf ball conveyer becomes higher in height.
There is a device for conveying golf balls by using, not a belt conveyor, but a screw. In the case of use a screw, the screw also extends in a straight line, so that it is necessary to combine a plurality of screws when the conveying line is bent, and it is difficult to deliver golf balls between the screws to, thereby causing a problem in conveying the golf balls.
In addition, because the screw contacts with golf balls directly, it is impossible to feed lubricating oil to the screw, so that there is a defect that the service life of the screw is short.